User blog:IStoleOumasPanta/My Vocaloid Pet Peeves
I'll admit, sometimes the vocaloid community really annoys me. I don't think I'm alone in saying that. So here are some of my pet peeves about vocaloid and the vocaloid community. This is going to be a longer post than what I usually do, so just be prepared. Please don't be insulted by anything on this list, it is just my opinion and I don't mean to offend anyone. * Kagamine Rin & Len I am quite a fan of the Kagamines, but it annoys me when people call Rin and Len "twins". I know amateur fans call them twins (I used to but only while I was still getting into vocaloid) and I can understand why. Same surname, same age, same color scheme, it would make sense. However, it's never been confirmed by Crypton Future Media that they are actually twins. The first ever pair of vocaloid siblings was Aoki Lapis and Merli, and the first pair of twins was anon and kanon. I wish more people knew this so there would be less confusion. * "Bring back Piko" Ever since I joined the vocaloid community, "Bring back Piko" is something I've seen alot. People seem to think that just by asking for him to get an update he will magically be updated. The fact of the matter is, Utatane Piko was released at a bad time and he didn't sell (see my previous post "My Hopes for VOCALOID5" for more on that). It wouldn't make sense to update a product that didn't sell very well. Now, would I like a Piko update? Yes I would. But what really annoys me is that al these people are asking for a Piko update when there are 8 lost English vocaloids that no one seems to care whether or not they get an update (save for Miriam). LEON and LOLA were the first vocaloids, but I don't see anyone asking for them to get an update. I don't understand why people want Piko to update when there were more successful vocaloids like SONiKA that never got updated. * People who believe their opinion is the only right opinion There was a specific comment someone had written on a page that I can no longer find that was a perfect example of this. It was on a Miku x Kaito song, I think it was Cantarella but I checked and I can't find it. Basically it was saying that people should all ship Miku x Kaito and that they don't like people who ship Meiko x Kaito because Miku and Kaito were made for each other. Some of you have already seen the issues with that. First of all, Meiko and Kaito are complementary voicebanks, quite literally “made for each other”. Second, people can ship whoever they want and no one can tell anyone else what they can and can’t ship. I decided to use this as an example for this because the person who wrote this obviously thought their opinion was the only right opinion and anything else was wrong. That really annoys me because everyone is entitled to their own opinion. * Hatsune Miku Snow Miku, Racing Miku, Hachune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo, Miku Expo, Hatsune Miku Project Diva, do I need to go on? I understand that Miku is the most popular vocaloid, but I think some people seriously take it too far. A lot of the vocaloid community hasn’t even heard of vocaloids like Rana, Uni, Merli or Yanhe because Miku steals all the spotlight. People have the right to like her and I respect that, but I just think that she’s overused and there are better vocaloids out there. (She does have a nice voice tho… and I want that hair…) * CUL’s name I love CUL, but people make fun of her for a very stupid reason. Her name translates into a** in French, and people make jokes out of it. That has nothing to do with her name. Her name is short for “Culnoza” or “culture”. Seriously, just… stop. It’s not even funny and it’s extremely inappropriate. It would be like someone teasing you if they translated your name into some random language and it turned out to be a swear word or something. It’s childish, rude, and not even funny. Do you agree with me on any of these? Do you have any vocaloid pet peeves? Let me know! Category:Blog posts